metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Camouflage
hey everyone I just want to know where I might find the Water Face Camo NOT water uniform? Hey has anyone noticed that Snake's face paint doesn't actually match the name. It says tree bark/woodland. But in fact the face camo is splitter. Just wondering.Otacon1514 05:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC) This article need lot of improvements, and each Camo/ face camo need to be near his name...Yoann718 17:43, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I actually did attempt to put it near their names. However, for some reason, it ended up moving down later on. Weedle McHairybug 18:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really think that the wiki system for the Gallery/ pictures isn't good enough nor well designed for many pictures :/Yoann718 19:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Camouflage Uniform pictures request. Hi. I think we need to have pictures on the M81 Woodland, the WonderGOO, the USMX, and the Bonsai camouflage uniforms. Weedle McHairybug 00:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) : I can take pictures of USMX and Bonsai. So I'm on it. Dr.Ed Argon 17:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) : ::Thanks. Weedle McHairybug 18:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) : ::Sorry for sounding somewhat demanding, but does your game also include the M81 Woodland? If so, I suggest you take a picture of it for the wiki. Weedle McHairybug 20:29, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I haven't seen it. Dr.Ed Argon 20:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh well, I'll ask around on GameFAQs and MGSForums if they either know where to find photos of it or, assuming they have it, upload a picture of the M81 Woodland uniform. I also asked if they could upload a full picture of the WonderGOO uniform, since the only thing we have is the icon, which is better than nothing, but still not a full uniform. Thanks anyways. Weedle McHairybug 20:56, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Page Layout: MGS3 Boss Camouflage (as example) These camouflages are obtained by defeating a boss without a lethal weapon. Only using tranquilizer rounds until their stamina depletes to zero. I suggest we use tables (like above) to tidy up the page and keep images with the relevant section. Thoughts?--Soul reaper 14:49, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. I think most users are put off trying to create tables as they can be difficult to set up properly. --Bluerock 17:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) MGS3 Tux What section should the MGS3 tuxedo be in? It's not yet on the page.--Soul reaper 05:25, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :I guess it should be under MGS3 Uniforms, seeing how that's where the other uniforms barring the disguises are in. Weedle McHairybug 09:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) MGS4 Octocamo I think we might need to add in some pictures relating to OctoCamo, namely the ones that you start out with, gain throughout the game, or even the downloadable ones as well. I've gotten the Corpse Camo up. If you have any pics on the other Camos, please insert them soon.Weedle McHairybug 13:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. We definately need images for those sections. On a related not, I think the last image you added should be cropped to focus more on the camo itself.--Soul reaper 15:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Could we use any of the ones you added to the OctoCamo page? Do you know the names of those ones?--Soul reaper 15:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't played Metal Gear Solid 4, so I can't say I'm the best one to give the names. If I had to hazard a guess, I might say that the one on the fields is Grass or Moss, and the one with Bricks may just be brick. The one Yoann, when (s)he used to be a member, uploaded is definitely "tile", although I might need to add in another Tile section to the table considering the fact that the one listed there and the one shown there are two different OctoCamos. Just out of curiosity, though, did you get any of the DLC OctoCamo? I'm asking because if you did, you could try to photograph those and upload them yourself. Weedle McHairybug 15:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't got any DLC camo but I would like to try. If I can get around my shaky internet connection that it.--Soul reaper 15:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :This might be necroposting, but I want to state that I found some new images of OctoCamo on gtplanet forums. However, I just got my computer back from the shop, and its been upgraded to Windows 7, so it will take a while before I get around to actually uploading the images onto the wiki, as I need to transfer all my old files from Windows XP onto the main userspace instead of the D drive, and since, outside of some interaction with it at GPC, I have little experience with Windows 7, if I don't manage to learn how to do so within two weeks, you guys might have to upload them. :Here's the link, BTW: :http://www.gtplanet.net/forum/showthread.php?t=70326&page=76 :Also, if anyone can supply the names of most of the OctoCamos (save for the red and white striped one, I'm pretty sure that's the Iron OctoCamo from Act 5), I'd appreciate it. :Weedle McHairybug 20:15, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, most of the OctoCamo patterns are generically named, but different colors and texture. For example, the dark black camo (acquired in Eastern Europe) is called 'Glass Camo', but so is the lighter blue-gray camo you can pick up in Hal's Lab in Shadow Moses (near the supercomputers). There are other examples. Point is, most of the camo names come from the environment they were taken from, and aren't named individually. ~Orca* ::::Well, I managed to upload them. I still don't know their identities, though. Speaking of OctoCamo identities, though. Orca, you said the dark black camo was the Eastern Europe equivalent of "Glass Camo." However, I think you might need to be a bit more specific, since I see two dark black OctoCamos, possibly three: One is the one that's mostly black with white grids, the other is virtually all black, and the third I'm not too certain if it is black, but I do know is mostly dark with what looks like bumps all over it. Also, was the "lighter blue/gray camo" by any chance ? Also, can you find or at least take pictures of the DLC OctoCamo? I tried searching the net for them and I really can't find any outside of the Laughing and Raging OctoCamo. Weedle McHairybug 11:56, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::EDIT: The upload of the image was a mistake. I was actually just intending to create a link to the image. Also, when is the source code going to return? I need to make edits, but I can't do so if the source code option is not present (as some edits require the use of source code. Weedle McHairybug 12:12, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Like I said, the camos aren't typically named individually, aside from what environment you acquired them from. There are multiple 'Glass' camos, for example. There is no other camo pattern darker than the black Glass Camo found in Eastern Europe. It is a solid black color, and completely without texture, smooth. It's so dark that the black vest appears as a lighter grey. And no, I won't be taking pics/uploading/etc. of all the camo possible in MGS4. ~Orca* :::::::Yeah, but the DLC OctoCamo actually is unique, so I just need those if you aren't willing to upload every single OctoCamo possible. Weedle McHairybug 12:30, February 2, 2012 (UTC) MGS 3 Water Camo In the description for Water camo, it mentions that it was worn by the Bundswehr, during WWII. The Bundswehr wasn't fromed until after WWII. I will change the description. Bearded Hoplite 01:59, May 15, 2012 (UTC)